


Golden Retriever

by hannahuwu



Series: Yandere Yunho [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hongjoong is only mentioned, M/M, Stalker Yunho, Yandere Yunho, implicit violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: Yunho’s just a precious overgrown baby, yes?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Yandere Yunho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839901
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Golden Retriever

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere: A character, usually a girl, who fits the archetype of being genuinely kind, loving, or gentle, as well as obsessed with their love interest, sometimes demonstrating this through violent behaviour.

It’s funny, Yunho thinks, that the entire school thinks of him as the human incarnate of a golden retriever. 

It’s even funnier when his phone screen on the antique rustic table by his side in the darkness of the basement lights up with texts from his favourite hyung, asking where his favourite puppy dongsaeng is. He hums gently as he picks it up, promptly typing out a reply with one too many emojis while bouncing a leg crossed over the other. 

An alarm goes off from a phone that isn’t his, strewn across the smooth seamless wooden floor boards. It’s got a cracked screen and an almost unrecognisable casing. Whines of distress come from the other end of the expansive room. 

“You’re up early. And it’s a Sunday too. Say, what plans did you have?” He grins, walking over to pick it up. A sarcastic sound of pity leaves his throat as he reads out the alarm name. “Date with Hongjoongie, yes?” Venom laces his words as the phone is dangled between his fingers. “Won’t he be upset when you don’t turn up today?” He bites out as the phone is flung into the shadows, the already cracked screen snapping in half as it collides with the wall. He almost feels bad for the device. After all, it doesn’t get a say in who purchases it. His footsteps echo as he makes his way over to the man with freshly dyed ash brown hair, chuckling when the sound of breathing gets louder (he was kind enough to minimise the area of the tape to cover just the man’s lips. Pretty lips, though not as pretty as Hongjoong’s). He snaps his fingers, the cold fluorescent lights flickering on. It’s bright enough that Seonghwa scrunches his eyes despite struggling against the thick restraints, his previously limp body tensing as Yunho closes the gap between them. A sickly sweet smile appears on the taller man’s lips as he tears the tape off in one swift motion. “Scream all you like, it’s completely soundproof down here. Even if a bomb went off-“ he makes a small “boom” sound effect, cutely, “-you wouldn’t hear it.” The malicious twinkle in his eye returns as the last part is said in a whisper. Seonghwa’s eyes flit around nervously, arms and legs bound to the chair. His feet, he looks down to remember what happened yesterday. The dried blood stains the floor surrounding his feet, darkened red patches where his toenails had once been. The pliers are back on the metal table to his right, laid out in a neat row alongside what appear to be other professional surgical tools. “You almost pissed yourself yesterday, hyung. It was so funny. I thought you would’ve stuck around a bit longer, but you were out like a...” the younger man pretends to think, “…like a dead body.” His words carry an underlying meaning. 

“Do you know what’s behind you, hyung?” Seonghwa remains silent. “Speak, hyung. Or your fingernails are next,” He says softly. Seonghwa shudders.

“No,” 

“Guess, hyung. You’re no fun. I’ll give you… three tries.”

“If I get them right?”

“You get to keep your eyes.” The older man visibly gulps. “I’m kidding, hyung.” 

“You’re not.”

“No, I’m not. Start guessing.”

Seonghwa goes back to being quiet, thinking. “Do I get a hint?”

Boisterous laughter resonates. “Yeah, sure. It’s cliche.”

“Pictures of Hongjoong,”

“Close, but not quite.”

“...”

“Come on, hyung. You’re so close.” 

“You’re sick,”

“Sure.”

“You...watch him,” Yunho makes a clicking noise with his tongue.

“Bingo.” His large arms pick the chair with Seonghwa up as if he weighs nothing, turning him around. There must be dozens, close to a hundred, at least, monitors on the wall. All of different locations. In the centre of the wall, there is what appears to be a tracking system, a red dot flashing. “That’s Hongjoong-hyung,” Yunho follows Seonghwa’s gaze to the red dot. “He’s at home right now. Right about-“ he lets his eyes wander “-there.” He points to Hongjoong’s kitchen, where the small man is making a cup of coffee. “His blue hair is so cute, don’t you think, hyung?” 

“...It is.”

“Everything about him is so devastatingly cute, though. That’s why you’re in love with him too,” he grits, making eye contact with the older. 

“Yunho, I-“

“Don’t bother trying to deny it, hyung. I have every single one of your social media accounts on check. Your last message was to Yeosang, yes?” Seonghwa nods slightly, not wanting to anger the boy with peach hair. “You said you were finally going to do it, hm? Said it had been long enough, and you’d try to confess to Hongjoong today.” Yunho chuckles sadly. “Never thought I’d have to do this to you, hyung. I thought it’d be obvious to stay away from Hongjoong-hyung. Why are you so dumb, hyung?” 

“Hongjoong doesn’t belong to you, Yunho.” Seonghwa whispers shakily.

“Say that a bit louder, hyung, and you’ll lose your tongue, yeah?” Yunho walks away, the sound of an object being picked up clear to Seonghwa. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. He can’t see what Yunho’s doing. 

“Why, Yunho? Why are you doing this?” He manages to say. Yunho giggles. It’s a terrifying contrast to what’s currently happening. 

“That’s obvious, though. Wouldn’t you rather know how I’m going to go ahead with this?” He tips his head to the side, crouched in front of Seonghwa, cleaning the wooden floor with an unmarked bottle. Whatever it is, it’s getting rid of the blood effectively. Seonghwa feels the bile rising in his stomach.

“Why not.”

“That’s the spirit! Well, hyung, all your important stuff from your house is gone. Whoosh. Like you’ve run away. In a bit, I’m going to construct an audio message with your voice and send it to everyone closest to you. They’re going to think you packed your bags and left to pursue your dreams in the States. Isn’t that cool?” Seonghwa thinks he might throw up. 

“...why?”

“Why? Because you’re not walking out of here alive, hyung.” An eerie smirk finds its way onto the younger’s face. “See, the space underneath some of the floorboards are hollow, hyung. My dad’s used half of the space, but he left the other half for his children to utilise in the future. You’ll be down there, soon, so you better get acquainted with this room.” 

“Yunho, p-please, aren’t we friends?” Laughter erupts from the younger boy again.

“Friends? Oh hyung, my kind of people don’t need friends. They’re unnecessary, and they try to steal what’s yours. I just need Hongjoong-hyung; sweet, adorable, cuddly, innocent Hongjoong-hyung who’ll comfort his big puppy for the next week as I pretend to mourn over you.” 

“Y-yunnie..” Seonghwa tries. 

“Now, hyung, would you rather I carve up your back first, or lose your heels?” 

And as Seonghwa screams while small surgical knives press into his perfect skin, it’s funny, Yunho thinks, that the entire school thinks of him as the human incarnate of a golden retriever. 

It’s even funnier when he knows his Hongjoong-hyung thinks the same.


End file.
